Too Soon
by Isilarma
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated. The war is won. Now Frank and Alice have the rest of their lives to look forward to.


**Too Soon**

**Isilarma**

**This was written for Round 12 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, which had to be a last something for my OTP. Now, I don't have an OTP, but I like Alice/Frank so I went for that. Also written for the 25 Days of Christmas Competition with the prompt 'gingerbread.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

Frank stood at the window staring out into the darkening streets. The houses opposite had their Christmas lights up already, he noted with a mixture of amusement and resignation. It was barely midway through November. No doubt they would add to them over the next few weeks so that by the time the holiday actually arrived the house could be seen for miles around. Frank didn't mind, after some of the things he had seen he found it gave him hope that some people could derive so much joy from this season. This year though, he couldn't bring himself to start celebrating so soon.

A familiar scent of perfume and gingerbread reached his nose and he didn't flinch when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"You're thinking again."

Frank smiled and turned to face his wife. "Sorry. Habit." His smile widened as he took in the smudges of flour on her cheek. "You've been busy."

Alice gave a rueful smile. "I really need to ask your mother how she makes those biscuits. Mine never turn out quite right."

Frank leaned forward to kiss her on the nose. "Ah, but your gingerbread is simply beyond compare."

"And for that, you get an extra piece." Her smile faded slightly as she searched his face. "What's wrong?"

Frank sighed, but knew there was no point in trying to hide anything. He had never been able to hide anything from her, not even when they were still at Hogwarts. He pulled her closer to him, taking comfort in her warmth. "It still doesn't seem quite real," he whispered.

Alice's grip tightened but she didn't interrupt, allowing him to speak his mind in peace. "I keep expecting to hear reports of more attacks. To look out the window and see his mark in the sky." He closed his eyes. "To get letters from James asking about the Aurors."

"To hear about Harry's getting on," said Alice quietly. She swallowed, but her voice was still choked when she continued. "Lily said he was already learning to fly."

Frank rubbed her back silently. She had been closer to Lily than he had been, though he had liked and respected the young couple. But then again, everyone had. It was still hard to believe that they had gone.

"Do you think Harry's all right?"

Frank wrenched his mind back to the present. "I'm sure he is. Albus wouldn't let him come to harm." He attempted a smile. "Maybe we'll be able to convince him to let Harry meet Neville before they start Hogwarts. It'd be nice to have a friend for when he goes there."

Alice brightened visibly at the suggestion. "It'll be nice to see how Harry's getting on too. We'll owl Albus in the morning." She smiled and stood on tiptoes to kiss him. "You do have good ideas sometimes."

"Only sometimes?"

Alice's eyes sparkled. "Yes. Or do we need to go into the Shrinking Solution fiasco?"

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Only if we follow it up with the Colour-Change potion incident."

Alice pulled a face. "I do hope Neville has more luck with that class than we did."

"Me too," said Frank dryly. "But I think the odds are somewhat against him." His gaze wandered to the cot in the corner where their son slept. "It's a miracle we both passed the Auror exams."

"Well, at least we'll be able to help him," Alice pointed out. A shadow crossed her face. "Though I hope he doesn't decide to follow us."

Frank couldn't suppress a shudder at the thought. The idea of his son fighting some of the monsters he and Alice had to set his protective instincts blazing. As much as he enjoyed his job he would never want a child of his to be doing it. "Let's not worry about that," he said finally. "Let's just get him to Hogwarts first."

Alice laughed, the tension draining from her body. "We'll have to keep him away from your uncle then."

Frank pulled a face. He loved all his family dearly, but some of them could be somewhat odd, to say the least. However, his attention was soon diverted by another smell that reached his nose. "Er, Alice, what time did you put that gingerbread in?"

Her only reply was a word that Professor McGonagall certainly would not have approved of before she was running for the kitchen. Frank followed at a more leisurely pace, but was very careful to wipe the grin from his face before entering. Not that it mattered; the room was filled with clouds of steam. From somewhere in the middle he could hear yet more expletives.

"Need any help?" Indistinct muttering was his only answer. Frank cleared the steam with a flick of his wand and wandered over. "It's not that bad."

Alice just looked at him. "It's ruined."

"Not really. We can just cut away the burnt bits. Of course you might want to make another one; Gideon and Fabian said they might stop by and they have big appetites."

Alice raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Why do I put up with you?"

Frank grinned at her. "Because you love me."

More muttering ensured, but there was a definite glint of amusement to her gaze this time. Frank allowed his grin to widen. If this was the worst that happened, then it would be a good day indeed.

Of course that was when the alarms started wailing.

Frank's blood ran cold. Voldemort was gone. His Death Eaters were being arrested as they spoke. They should be safe. Everyone had said that they would be safe.

He should have known better.

"Get Neville and run," he said. "I'll buy you time."

The pain in Alice's eyes nearly overcame him, before years of Auror training came into play for both of them. Alice nodded, her expression setting into a determined mask. "Don't be a hero. I only need a minute."

Frank squeezed her hand. "I love you."

Alice was already at the door but she turned, her smile turning her already beautiful face radiant. "I know."

Frank felt a smile tug at his own lips. He never should have let Lily show her those films. He ran down the corridor, his wand in his hand. Someone was about to learn just how much of a bad idea it had been to come here and threaten his family.

Then he saw exactly who had come and his heart stopped. "Alice, run!"

Bellatrix Lestrange let out a long manic cackle. "Leaving so soon? We haven't even gotten started."

Frank raised his wand, anger overcoming his fear. "You won't lay a hand on her."

Lestrange's smirk widened. "Really? I think I disagree." Her words were punctuated by a shrill scream.

"Alice!"

Auror training was forgotten. All Moody's words about control were lost. Frank sprang at Lestrange, and his anger lent strength, so much so that the witch's smile faded as she fell back. Frank bared his teeth as he sent magic pouring down on her. "If you've harmed her," he snarled. "I'll kill you."

It wasn't an empty threat, and for a moment he saw fear in Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes.

Then his wand went flying from his hand and he cursed himself for a fool. She would never have tried to take them with only one person for back-up. The last thing he saw before darkness overcame him was Alice's brilliant smile.

He would never see it again.

* * *

**That was a bit more depressing than I originally intended. Sorry. I tend to write how I feel and the past few weeks have been horrible. Any feedback would be appreciated.**


End file.
